


You've got this

by Maid_of_the_mist_79



Series: Jim Halpert centric series [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_the_mist_79/pseuds/Maid_of_the_mist_79
Summary: Jim comforts Ryan as he freaks out about giving the presentation (set during season 8 episode 17, Test the Store).
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard
Series: Jim Halpert centric series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860301
Kudos: 18





	You've got this

He couldn’t do it, he was so sure he was going to fail and mess everything up ‘like I normally’ Ryan thought self-deprecatingly. Dwight was doing nothing to help, telling Ryan how important this presentation was and how bad it would be if he messed up.

“Dwight just shut it.” Jim snapped seeing- unlike Dwight- how agitated and panicked Ryan was getting. 

“I’m just letting him know how important this is so he knows not to screw up.” Dwight stated as if what he was doing was helpful when in reality it was the exact opposite.

“I can’t do this, I’m gonna mess it up and ruin everything.” Ryan sighed, sounding close to tears as his state of panic became worse and worse.

“Hey look at my.” Said Jim softly as he made his way over to Ryan and placing his hands on his shoulders and making eye contact with the younger man.  
“You will not mess this up okay. You have worked so hard on this and it’s an amazing presentation. You’re going to go out there and impress everyone in this room because they’ll see just how amazing you are. They’ll see you as the brilliant, confident person I do. You’ve got this Ry.” Jim reassured.

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked unsure. 

“I’m positive Ry, it will be perfect.” Jim said with a soft smile. 

“Okay I’ll do it.” Ryan said in a voice far more confident than before after hearing Jim’s reassurances.

Jim was right, the presentation was a huge success and everyone cheered and applauded afterwards, but Ryan ignored this, simply looking to Jim grinning broadly and mouthing thank you. He quickly departed the stage where he met up with Dwight and Jim.

“Great job temp.” Dwight said sincerely. 

“I told you that you’d kill it.” Jim exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. 

“Thanks Jim, I couldn’t have done that without you.” Ryan said sincerely. 

“Come here Ry.” Jim said before pulling Ryan into a hug. “You did amazing, just like you always do.” Whispered Jim softly. 

They pulled out of the hug Ryan smiling softly up at Jim before Jim close the gap between them, softly kissing Ryan. The kiss was short cut of by Dwight exclaiming for them to ‘warn him before doing that’ and ‘to get a room’. Although, not that he would admit to either, he was happy for them. 

Ryan and Jim simply laughed lightly, before leaving to go on their first date, after Ryan had changed of course- where better than Florida for a first date, where there is no chance of bumping into any of their co-workers which would disturb and potentially ruin their date. What started as a nerve wracking day for Ryan turned out to be one of his happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me this idea so I thought I'd write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
